If I Had a Heart
by sofia313
Summary: Even a monster like Kol is capable of performing an act of kindness for every now and then. One shot.


**This is just a random one shot I wrote for fun when I was stuck in a bus for few hours with nothing except a pen and a notebook.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Oklahoma<p>

Kol tapped at the steering wheel softly with his fingers and listened to the steady roaring of the engine. These cars truly were a great invention, as were the paved long highways. Flying would have been the faster way to travel, but he preferred driving, it gave him the better opportunity to explore the modern world. Besides, the thought of flying still felt unnatural to him, even though it seemed to be a very common way to travel these days. He was driving as fast as his brand new Lexus could go and he enjoyed every second.

The darkness didn't bother him one bit, it only meant that there was less traffic. In fact, he hadn't seen other cars for a while now. He was returning from Denver after "bonding" with the doppelganger's brother. The thought made him to roll his eyes; Nik owed him a lot for that. Well, at least the young human hadn't been completely useless; Kol have had a chance to learn a lot about the 21st century. He had always been a fast learner, but there had been plenty of things to learn, thanks to his dear brother.

Kol had no intention of simply forgetting everything; he would sooner or later find a way to get back at Nik. Even though Kol wasn't known for his patience, he could make long-term plans when he needed to. Right now being on good terms with Nik was the smartest thing to do. Their mother would surely try to kill them again and if they would stick together, they would have better chances of surviving. For a brief moment Kol felt bitterness, what kind of a woman wanted to kill her own children?

"_Mama! Mama!"_

_Warm arms picked him up and cradled him calmingly. _

"_Shh, shh, it's alright, Kol, mama is right here. You just had a bad dream."_

_He wrapped his little arms around his mother and leaned his head on her shoulder._

"_Stop coddling the boy, Esther," Mikael's angry voice snapped. "He needs to learn how to be a man."_

"_Mikael, he is 5-years-old…"_

"_He needs to learn how to be a man!"_

_The harshness of his voice scared little Kol, he snuggled tighter against his mother. _

"_It's alright," Esther whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. "Mama will always look after you…"_

Kol gritted his teeth; he wanted to get rid of these memories. He didn't feel and he didn't care, period. His mother had died a long time ago and she should have stayed dead. He certainly didn't miss her, any more than she had missed him. Being alone was what he had gotten used to; he didn't need anyone, not even his siblings. Finn was a miserable traitor and his other siblings had always made him feel like an outsider. Not that it mattered, he had himself and that was all he needed.

He was just considering of turning the radio on when he noticed something ahead; someone was waving her hands on the side of the road. He slowed down and noticed that this girl was standing next to a car which's hood was up, apparently she was in trouble. Perfect, he was just in the mood for a midnight snack. He grinned and stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Bless your heart, sir," the girl sighed with a thick southern accent as soon as he stepped outside. "Thank you so much for stopping, I was afraid that I would have to spend the whole night here."

She seemed to be maybe 19 or 20; she had a long auburn hair and big hazel eyes. She was wearing a short powder blue dress, a white sweater and white sneakers.

"I've been here for almost three hours and four cars have passed by, but none of them stopped," she continued. "Can you believe that?"

"That's rude," Kol replied smiling. "People seem to lack manners these days."

"Tell me about it," the girl sighed. "Haven't they ever needed help? I have the worst luck, I know much nothing about cars and my battery died and of course it had to happen in the middle of nowhere. You wouldn't happen to know something about cars, would you, sir?" she asked hopefully.

Kol glanced at her small and very old looking car.

"No, I'm afraid not, but you don't worry about that for much longer, darling."

He was just about to reveal his vampire face when the crying started.

"Oh, excuse me," the girl said and hurried to her car. "It's alright, angel pie…"

The girl bent down and lifted a crying baby into her arms. "Here we go… It's alright."

She turned back to Kol, cradling the baby who was wrapped inside a blue blanket. "Look, sweetie," she said smiling. "This nice gentleman came to our rescue."

The sudden change of events had caught Kol off guard; he wasn't sure what to do. Not even him was wicked enough to hurt infants, he did have some standards. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I really can't help you with the car, but I can offer you a ride."

The girl's face brightened, she smiled at him warmly.

"You could? That would be great, thank you so much."

"Sure," he muttered, the whole situation made him quite uncomfortable. He didn't help people, he wasn't Elijah. Oh well, there was the first time for everything. The main thing was that no one would ever know; he had a reputation to keep.

"I'm Willa, by the way," the girl said. "And this young man is Connor."

"I'm Kol."

"It's nice to meet you."

She glanced at her car and walked over to him.

"Would you mind holding him for a second? I need to take his safety seat and our things."

Kol looked at her and the baby disbelievingly.

"What? No, I don't know how."

"It's not difficult," she said smiling. "Like this."

Kol didn't have time to protest when she placed the child into his arms, he was certainly uncomfortable now. At least the miniature human wasn't crying anymore, he was looking straight at Kol with his blue eyes. He frowned and held him rigidly; he had never held an infant in his life. The child moved his hands and started to gurgle, he seemed quite satisfied. Foolish little thing, he had no idea who he was dealing with. On top of everything, the child was actually smiling at him.

"It sounds that he likes you," the girl said, she had just opened the trunk and was lifting a small suitcase out. She also had a backpack, a shoulder bag and a purse. "Could you open your trunk, please?"

Kol pressed his lips together; he would have preferred not to move with the child. If anyone would see him now…

"Thank you," the girl said when he pushed the switch which unlocked the trunk. She put the suitcase and the backpack in the trunk and the shoulder bag and the purse on the backseat. Kol had no choice but to wait until she had gotten the child's seat and placed it on the backseat.

"Thank you," she said smiling while taking the child from him.

"Hmm," he muttered, he was starting to regret his temporary aberration. Unfortunately the girl was already placing the child on the seat and buckling him up.

"You have a very nice car," she said.

"Thank you," he replied and got in the driver's seat. The girl sat next to the child and buckled up when he started the car.

"So, where are you going?" he asked reluctantly.

"Any motel will be fine, thank you."

"Hmm, do you know where the nearest motel is?"

She shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry."

How wonderful… She gasped when he hit the accelerator and speeded up, just like he would have done if he would have been alone. After a moment he noticed from the rearview mirror that the girl looked very pale, she was obviously scared. He sighed and slowed down; he didn't want her to throw up or something. Humans…

"Better?" he huffed.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, she sounded relieved. "I don't mean to complain, but I really don't like speed that much."

She leaned towards the child and smiled at him.

"He's your child?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, the light of my life."

"How nice."

Suddenly he realized something.

"I have a cell phone if you want to call your husband to pick you up…"

"No!" she cut in. "I mean… I'm not married."

"Oh…"

He had almost forgotten how much those things had changed; there was no problem for unmarried women to have children these days.

"You think that's wrong?" she asked sharply.

"No, those things really don't interest me."

They were both quiet for a moment before he continued.

"Do you live somewhere near?"

"No, we're…on vacation."

It wasn't difficult to tell that she was lying.

"How about you?" she asked, eager to change the subject. "I just love your accent, are you here on vacation or do you live here?"

"I don't really live anywhere right now," he replied. "I'm sort of…exploring my options."

"Sounds exciting. You don't have a family waiting for you?"

"I have siblings, but I doubt that they are waiting for me."

"A loner, huh?"

"You could say that."

"Well, I'm sure you'll have no problem finding someone if you want to, you seem like a nice guy."

"Appearance can be deceiving," he muttered.

"Yes, that's true," she replied tensely, he noticed that she was clenching her fists. Her eyes softened when she looked at the child. "Are you cold, sweetie?"

She took her sweater off and placed it on the child. Her arms were covered with nasty bruises.

"Try to get some sleep, angel pie." She touched the child's cheek and started to sing a lullaby.

"_O little one, take your rest deeply sleep in the arms of the holy Lord. May the angels watch over you in the night. O little one, time to rest it's time to leave busyness behind. May the angels watch over you in the night. O tired one, may the peace of the night ready you for the day ahead. May the angels watch over you in the night…"  
><em>  
>There was nothing but unconditional love in her eyes when she looked at her son, she would no doubt do anything for him. Kol felt a nasty sting, but he forced himself to ignore it. She yawned after getting the child to sleep, clearly she was exhausted.<p>

"Sleep if you want," he said. "I'll wake you up when I'll find a motel."

She looked up and smiled.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm really not tired."

Apparently she was afraid of falling asleep and he really couldn't blame her, she barely knew him.

"You're safe here."

He couldn't believe he had just said that, but he actually meant it. He wouldn't hurt her; apparently someone had already done that. Probably the child's father.

"Thank you," she said warmly. "You're very kind."

No, he wasn't, he had no idea why he was acting like this. She was still trying to stay awake, but after a while she was fast asleep. He looked at her through the rearview mirror; she seemed even younger now when she was completely defenseless. Her body was twitching a little, like she would have had a bad dream.

"_Shh, shh, it's alright, Kol, mama is right here. You just had a bad dream."_

No, he refused to think about that, his mother was dead. His fingers squished the steering wheel, his anger was rising. Fortunately he noticed a motel sign ahead; he really needed to get rid of his passengers. He turned the car to a parking lot and saw that the place was a real hellhole. So what? He couldn't leave them here. Why not? Because he just couldn't!

He drove away before he could change his mind. The girl was sleeping more peacefully now, she sighed in her sleep. For a very, very brief moment he thought about what it would be like to have a family, to have someone who would love him unconditionally. That was a ridiculous thought; he didn't want or need that. It was almost morning when he found a nice hotel and stopped the car. He went in and paid the room before waking the girl up.

"Willa? Willa?"

She blinked her eyes sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"We're here."

She rubbed her eyes and checked on the child before stepping out. Her eyes widened when she saw the hotel.

"No, I… I can't afford this."

"The room is already paid," he replied. "You and the child can stay here as long as you need."

She stared at him disbelievingly.

"No, no… You didn't have to do that."

"I know," he replied carelessly. "I have plenty of money; this doesn't mean anything to me."

Her eyes were watering up; she stepped in front of him and hugged him.

"I don't know how I can thank you enough, you're an angel. It warms my heart to know that there are still good people like you in this world."

Kol was too stunned to reply, no one had ever called him a good person. He wasn't a good person.

"Hmm," he muttered. "You're welcome."

She pulled away and kissed his cool cheek with her warm lips.

"I won't forget this and I will repay you."

"There's no need…"

"No, I will repay you, I give you my word."

He helped her to get the child and her luggage inside, she waved at him when he turned around and walked out. Funny, he had actually done something selfless. There really was the first time for everything.


End file.
